The Return Home
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Spring, 1828. Former Master Assassin Francois Charles Dorian has been living on the streets due to opium abuse. His lover, Marie Albertine, worries about him ever since he was kicked out by her father a year earlier. Marie teams up with Elise in an attempt to bring him home. Will Elise and Marie succeed in bringing him home? Please Read and Review!


Marie Albertine sat down at the couch in the mansion's living room, wearing a white blouse and skirt, and picked up the evening paper. This was a habit Marie had picked up ever since her days of recovering from the awful lash wounds on her back. Her and François, the man who rescued her, would build up a romantic relationship in the months that followed. They would always read the paper in the evening, eager to look out for intriguing news articles. All of that changed when her father kicked him out in the spring of 1827, due to Francois abusing opium. She hasn't seen him since, and her father had forbidden her to see him. Marie flipped a few pages into the paper, and saw an article that caught her eye. Marie gasped as she read the article.

_MAN BOOTED FROM LOCAL OPIUM DEN_

_Paris, France- A man who was forcibly kicked out of the Paris Opium Den yesterday evening has been appropriately identified. The man goes by the name of François Dorian, a renowned opium addict, pornography addict, and drunk. François was forcibly removed from the Opium Den for being too intoxicated, and for laying his hand inappropriately on a woman. More on this story as it develops._

Marie looked up to see a sketch of François being escorted out of the Opium den. The man in the sketch looked nothing like the man she knew before.

"François!" Marie whispered, loud enough for her father to hear in the next room. He darted out to the couch, and plucked the paper out of her hands.

"Hey!" Marie shouted. "I was reading that!"

Her father, Jean-Francis, read the article, and showed it to her brothers, Auguste and Gabriel, who were just entering the room. All three of them burst into laughter.

"That fucker deserves it!" Auguste roared.

"Glad to see that drug hound on the streets!" Gabriel added.

Marie stood up from the couch.

"I can't even feel sorry for François anymore?" Marie asked, crossing her arms. "What's gotten into you three?" Her father and brothers returned stern looks towards her.

"Since you brought that wretch's name up, you're going into your room!" Jean-Francis shouted, as Auguste and Gabriel walked towards her. Marie tried to resist, but could feel her brothers grab at her shirt and corset underneath. As she got yanked towards them, her shirt and the lower part of her corset tore away, with the corset support covering her breasts. Marie covered herself up.

"I'm twenty-four, you assholes! I can make my own fucking decisions!" She shouted, breaking into tears as she made her way to the stairs, pushing her brothers away as she ascended. "Get the hell away from me!"

Auguste and Gabriel followed her up the stairs. Marie glanced back and watched her father burn the paper she was reading. Marie slammed her door in anger, and locked it. She sat down on her bed, and began to cry as her brothers banged on her door, continuing the harassment. Marie looked down at the necklace François had gotten her. It bore her middle name, _Janet. _Looking down at the necklace made her cry even more. Once she stopped crying, she looked up at a hooded cloak hanging up on the back of her door, and then over to her window. Marie sat and reflected on words said by François.

_I'll tell you what, Marie. Meet me back at the Cafe Theatre on Ile-de-la-Cite, and I will tell you everything._

The rays of the sun were shining through her window as Marie walked over to her cloak, and tied it around her neck and shoulders, hiding the scars on her back. She quickly pulled the hood up.

_I've got to save François, if it's the last thing I do. He saved my life, now I've got to save his. _Marie though to herself. _Perhaps Madame de la Serre knows his whereabouts. I'll start there, at Cafe Theatre._

Marie walked over to her window, and pried it open successfully after a few tries. Marie fit herself through the window, and braced herself for the long fall. A long fall it was, but Marie landed softly into the brush. She exited the brushes, and brushed aside any leaves and twigs. Marie looked down at her skirt. Her favourite skirt was now covered in grass stains and dirt. Nevertheless, Marie left the family mansion in the Tuileries in the dark, never wanting to go back.

* * *

Marie Albertine made it to the Cafe Theatre just before sunset. As Marie pushed the door open, she was greeted by people giving her disgusting looks, because she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath her cloak. Ignoring all the comments from the people, Marie pulled her hood down, and paused to scour the Cafe for Elise. After a few moments of looking, Marie spied a red haired woman sipping on some coffee in the corner of the cafe.

_Elise, there you are. _Marie thought, as she made her way over to the table she was at. As Marie approached, Elise looked up, surprised to see her.

"Madame de la Serre, do you have a moment to talk?"

Elise nodded her head curtly as Marie took a seat.

"What happened to you, Marie? Where is your blouse and the rest of your corset?" She asked curiously.

Marie thought of what had happened just a couple of hours ago, with her brothers ripping off her clothing.

"An altercation with the parasites I call family." Marie replied, after clearing her throat. "They tore off my clothes when they tried to take me to my room for mentioning François."

Elise placed her hand on Marie's left shoulder.

"That is terrible to hear, Marie." Elise replied, her voice sounding sorrowful. "François told me you grew up in a rather misogynistic family. It was only a matter of time before you made a break for it. You can stay in the Assassin headquarters for the evening, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Madame Elise." Marie replied, clasping her hands. "Now, onto why I'm here. It's about François."

Elise looked down to the table and frowned.

"If you've come looking for him Marie, you are out of luck." Elise stated sternly. "I haven't seen him in over a year and a half."

"That's terrible, Elise." Marie replied, sounding sad. "He's got to be out there somewhere."

Elise looked back at the table, and paused for a few moments.

"I'll tell you what, Marie." Elise began, getting up from her seat to put away her coffee cup. "Once you rest up overnight, we can start searching for him, to bring him back to us."

"Sounds good with me." Marie replied, as she followed Elise to the main counter across the cafe, and then to the back of Cafe Theatre. She led Marie down a flight of stairs, and opened the door at the end, leading into a cavern. Marie looked around, awestruck that there was a natural cave underneath the Cafe. During the long walk, Marie wondered why Francois never showed her where he lived. The pair carried on through the long cavern until they made it to a elegantly designed building underground. Marie paused to take in the sights of the building.

_Beautiful. So this was the place François called home for several years._

Elise led Marie to François' sleeping quarters. Elise opened the door, creaking as she did so. Inside was a desk littered with sheets of paper, along with books all over the floor and bed, and paintings of several ships adorned the walls.

_François did say he always loved to travel, _Marie thought, as she sat down on his bed. Out of the corner of her eye, Marie spied some loose papers sticking out on his desk. Marie got up, and examined them. On the paper was a poem, titled _Marie Janet. _Underneath was several lines of garbled text, which was very hard for Marie to read. After organizing the papers on his desk, Marie returned to the bed, kicked up her feet, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep, focusing on what lies ahead of her instead of worrying about the past.

* * *

Marie awoke mid-morning of the next day. She yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. As much as she didn't want to get out of the warm covers, she had to. For today was the day her and Elise would set out to find François. On the floor at her feet was a fresh set of clothing. Marie smiled, and slid the black blouse on over what remained of her blouse. She bent down to pick up a nicely folded black skirt. Marie peeled off her skirt after making sure no one was going to walk in on her. Once she was safe, Marie slid the skirt on, and tied it at the back. She grabbed the black hat on the bed, as she walked over to the mirror, where she performed a twirl, followed by a curtsy.

_François would love this, _Marie thought, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Marie was quickly distracted by the door opening. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, and turned around to see Elise in her Master Assassin robes standing in the doorway, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Marie."

"Thank you, Madame Elise"

"You ready to get going?"

Marie nodded her head up and down, indicating that she was ready. Elise nodded her head with approval as Marie came up to her side. Marie never thought she would team up with François' mother, the great Elise de la Serre. François would always tell her of Elise's travels. Marie remembers him telling her that his mother had travelled to the United States, Constantinople, London, and even Egypt, and that seeing her travel inspired him to travel. Walking through the Great Hall and descending down the elegant stairwell, the pair bumped in to Arno, who had a book in his hand, exiting the study.

"Good morning, Elise. Good Morning Marie." Arno hugged his wife, who returned the hug back to him. He hugged Marie as well. She returned the hug, patting him on the back. "Where are you off to?"

"We are heading out to find Francois." Marie replied with a hush tone. "Hopefully to bring him back here."

Arno let out a deep breath. "I wish you nothing but the best of luck. Aside from hearing his name and Le Marias pop up in the same sentence a few times up in the Cafe, but aside from that I haven't heard much about him."

Marie and Elise nodded their heads as a sign of thanks, and carried on down the hall.

"Wait!"

Marie whipped her head around to see Arno coming back, with a letter in his hand. Arno handed the letter to Elise.

"It's a letter from Juliette to Francois. Straight from Crawley. If you find him, please show him it."

"Thank you, love." Elise replied, hugging him again. Arno walked away, as Elise turned around and unfolded the letter. Marie read the letter standing beside Elise.

_Dear Francois,_

_Sorry for not writing to you sooner. I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely to Crawley. I began my training in the small town under the watchful eye of Leonard Frye, and he has taught me a lot more about the Assassins, the Creed, and our enemies, the Templars. He has taught me much more than Madame Trenet has, and I will continue to learn until I earn the rank of Master Assassin, much like you, Francois._

_I hope you have been well Francois. I hope my absence hasn't taken a toll on you. _

_Much love,_

_Juliette M. Dorian._

Marie wiped the tears from her eyes, as Elise folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of her breeches. She then grabbed her cane, and turned to her left to enter the cavern. Marie began to follow Elise down the cavern that led to the entrance of Cafe Theatre. Arriving at the top of the stairwell at the end, Marie opened the door and allowed Elise to pass through. Entering the courtyard of the Cafe, Marie spied a carriage sitting in the middle. The horses let out a stubborn neigh. Marie saw the driver peek around from his seat at the front.

"Carriage for Madame Elise and Marie Albertine!"

Marie smiled at hearing her name. Elise walked over to the driver, and shook his hand. Marie watched as the driver got down from his seat, and opened the door for her to enter. Marie nodded her head as a sign of thanks before getting herself comfortable inside. Elise handed Marie her cane as she got into the carriage without any assistance. The driver smiled while standing in the doorway.

"Where to, miladies?"

"The Cathedral in Le Marais please." Marie replied politely.

"Very well. I can get you there no problem."

Marie smiled back as a sign of thanks. The driver returned the smile, and shut the door gently. He got into his seat outside of the carriage, and snapped on the reins, causing the horses to start trotting out of the courtyard, and into the rising morning sun. Inside the carriage, Marie and Elise conversed.

"Hopefully François hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." Elise pondered.

"Aside from getting kicked out of the Le Marais Opium Den, his name hasn't been brought up recently. Here's hoping he's still in the area."

"Only time will tell." Elise replied reassuringly, as her and her son's lover remained hopeful in bringing François home, and save him from himself.

* * *

The carriage escorting Marie Albertine and Elise de la Serre came to a grinding halt at the designated carriage stop by the Cathedral side. Getting out of the carriage, Marie heard a commotion coming from around the corner near the front of the Cathedral, which Marie identified as the Eglise St Gervais-St. Protias. Angry shouts could heard coming from the area. Upon arriving around the bend, Marie noticed that the crowd looked hostile.

"Marie, what is all the commotion about?" Elise asked, standing by her side.

"I'm about to find out."

Marie let out a deep breath, and made her way over to the crowd, meandering her way through to get to the front. Marie was shocked by what she saw. She saw a man with scraggly red hair and a dark brown beard. The man was wearing torn breeches and a tattered up white shirt. He pinned a helpless citizen up against the wall, propping him up by his collar, demanding that the citizen give him some opium. The action drew the ire of the crowd. Marie tapped a spectator on the shoulder, eager to find out what is going on.

"Excuse me, who is that man?"

The spectator returned a look towards her, before focusing back on the fracas in front of them.

"That man's name is Francois Dorian. A savage lunatic addicted to opium and pornography. He got kicked out of an opium den for inappropriately touching a woman. It also doesn't help that he's a drunk too. It's only a matter of time before he is arrested."

_Francois,_ Marie thought, starting to shed tears. _Don't do this_. She watched with horror as some spectators grabbed fruits from nearby fruit stands, whereas others grabbed rocks and bricks from the streets as the hostility escalated. Elise stood behind Marie, watching as well. She caught wind of the guards coming from the right to arrest her son.

"Not if I can help it." Elise muttered, breaking her way through the crowd. "You stay here Marie. I'll see if I can convince him to come home."

Marie heeded Elise's command, and watched as Elise held off the guards for a few moments. The guards stood and watched for some time as Elise separated the citizen from Francois. The citizen thanked Elise with a nod of his head before scurrying away.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Francois shouted angrily at his mother. "He was hiding opium! I know it for a fact!"

"Francois, he was not hiding opium." Elise retorted. "You assaulted a civilian! Why would even think of doing that?"

"Who fucking cares? Nobody, that's who! I need it to continue on with this life I lead!"

Francois yelled angrily, and lunged at his mother aggressively. The guards were about to intervene, but stopping when Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, stopping Francois in his tracks by holding it to his throat.

"You're going to listen to me, Francois." Elise stated coolly. "I received this letter from your sister in Crawley. Read it. Hopefully it will change your mind and get help."

Elise sheathed her hidden blade, and handed Francois the letter. Francois read over the letter briefly, only to throw it onto the ground, and step on it. An angry look came across Elise's face.

"Francois! That came from your sister!" Elise shouted angrily. "Do you not even care about what your sister says?"

Francois smirked. "I could care less about Juliette. She caused this mess!"

Sickened by the lack of care he had for his own sister, Marie decided to break her way through the crowd, and walk over towards Elise and Francois, who were continuing to back to argue back and forth. As soon as Francois' eyes glanced over towards Marie, seeing the sorrow in her eyes, he fell to his knees and broke down into tears.

"Marie, Marie, Marie, I am so sorry." Francois sobbed, as Marie came to his side, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I did all these terrible things in order to fill the void you and Juliette left in my life. Is...is there any way you could forgive me for all my heinous actions?"

Marie placed her chin on Francois' shoulder, and caressed him.

"Of course I forgive you, Francois, my love." Marie replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Come, Francois. Let's take you home. I'll help you beat this."

The crowd began to disperse, and the guards left with them, leaving Elise and Marie with Francois. Elise wrapped Francois in a blanket, hiding his face from the populace as they made their way back to the carriage around the bend. Francois quickly made his way into the carriage, throwing the blanket onto the floor. Marie hopped in next, in order help Elise get in. Once Elise got in, she banged on the inside of the carriage to tell the driver they were ready. The driver opened the door.

"Back to Cafe Theatre, Madame?"

"Yes, please." Elise replied.

The driver nodded his head politely before shutting the door. Marie could hear the driver get himself comfortable at the front of the carriage. Marie gently pat Francois' back as the carriage began to move.

"Don't worry, Francois. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Marie opened the door of the carriage and stepped onto the courtyard's cobblestone, with the late morning sun peering into the courtyard. Marie offered to help Francois out, but he refused and steamed past her. His demeanor changed when he saw his father standing in the doorway. A smile came across his face upon setting eyes on his father. Francois rushed over to hug him, grasping tightly. Arno patted Francois on the back several times.

"Francois, my son! Welcome home! Come on inside, and let's have a cup of coffee and tell me how you've been!"

"That would be lovely, Father!" François replied, as they broke off their hug and walked into the Cafe side by side. Marie had never seen a person's mood change as quickly as Francois had shown. Marie and Elise followed suit and walked into the Cafe. Marie was about to join them, but Elise turned away and began to head towards the entrance of the Assassin headquarters.

"Come, Marie. Let them have their moment together."

Marie turned her head back towards father and son, smiling with approval, and began to follow Elise. She opened the door for Elise, who walked past her. By the time Marie had closed the door, Elise was already halfway down the stairs. Marie quickened her pace to catch up with the older Elise, who was still quite fast for a woman of her age. The pair met up at the end of the staircase, and began to make their way down the long cave. Elise turned over to Marie, smiling.

"Thank you for helping me bring my son home." Elise stated, patting Marie on the back. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Marie smiled politely as they entered the main hall, where Sophie Trenet, leader of the Assassin Council, stood waiting with her cane in her left hand.

"Welcome back, Elise. Where did you and Marie go this morning?"

Elise let out a deep breath.

"We brought François back home."

Trenet's eyes widened.

"François is back? Where did you find him?"

"We found him in front of the cathedral in Le Marais, harassing a citizen for opium." Marie added. "Elise and I managed to convince him to come home, and start his life anew."

Trenet smiled approvingly. "Job well done, ladies."

Marie and Elise nodded their heads curtly in response to Trenet's compliment. Trenet slowly made her way back over to her seat, looking out over the Room of Initiation. Elise turned over to Marie.

"What will you do now, Marie?"

Marie paused to think for a few moments. There was no way she would go back to the hellish people she called a family. An idea suddenly came to her head.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here and helped François get his life back on track?"

Elise paused for a few moments before responding.

"I suppose you could stay and help me get him back on track. Then again, you were always good at reeling him in. I will ask Sophie and let you know what she says."

"Thank you, Madame Elise." Marie replied, bowing her head. After parting ways with Elise, Marie made her way over to François' quarters, and got comfortable at his desk. Marie pulled an empty book out of the drawer in the desk. Blowing dust off of the first page, Marie grabbed a quill and ink, and began to write a poem about the dangers of opium.

* * *

Three Months Later

François Charles Dorian sat in his quarters, eagerly awaiting a shave from his lover, Marie Albertine, the woman who, alongside his mother Elise, helped him get his life on track the past few months. Looking in the mirror in the room, François noticed that his beard was getting uncharacteristically bushy. François let out a deep breath as Marie walked into the room.

"Ready for your shave, François?" She asked curiously as she draped a cloth around his neck. François nodded his head, as Marie began to apply cream around his neck. The cream wasn't the best smelling from what he remembered, but it did do its job. François winced as Marie began to rid François' face of his bushy beard. The razors glided along his skin, removing a bundle of facial hair with each stroke.

"Ow!" François exclaimed, causing Marie to jump back.

"Oh my god, François! I'm so sorry!

François smiled sarcastically. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Damn it, François. Don't scare me like that!"

He let Marie continue shaving until she was finished. Once she finished, François looked down to see all the hair that was previously on his face. François whistled.

"Yes François, that is a lot of hair." Marie stated, reaching over for a broom and a dustpan. "Never let your beard get that long again."

François still sat in his chair, waiting for Marie to finish cleaning the floor around him. François reached into his pocket, checking to see if the ring was still there. Seeing that it was there, he quickly pulled it out and opened it. After placing his hair in the garbage, Marie turned around to see François on one knee, with a diamond ring in a small box in his hand. Marie placed her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Marie Albertine," François began, clearing his throat. "You are the angel who saved me from death, and I want you to be at my side forever. Marie Albertine, will you marry me?"

"Yes François! I will marry you!" Marie exclaimed, as François slid the diamond ring onto Marie's ring finger. Francois watched on with excitement as Marie examined the ring, with the diamond gleaming. She surprised Francois by leaping into his arms and wrapping her arms and legs around him, passionately kissing him. François led her over to the bed, letting her fall on top of him, his head hitting the soft pillow. Marie leaned back into François, letting out a yelp of pleasure as she looked him in the eye, and got herself lost in the green eyes of her fiancée.


End file.
